Your Move! The Cards are Summoned!
by Squire Trowa
Summary: Sora, Riku, Cloud, and Leon have entered the world of Yu-gi-oh! With some dark force unknown to them, and powers unleashed by them, the cards are free and under their owners control. But who is this mysterious man who they meet in the skies, and what does


"Duel Monsters is such a cool game, hey Sora?" Riku asked as they walked along together. "Yeah, it's so powerful," Sora agreed. There was shouting up ahead. "Hey, come on, it sounds like another street duel!" Riku pointed and started running. They pushed through the crowd to find Cloud and Yugi dueling. Both had only 1000 Life Points and play had switched to Cloud's turn. He had two trap or magic cards set and a monster in defense. Yugi had no magic cards set and a Dark Magician in attack mode active. Cloud drew a card. His face was kept blank.  
  
"What's wrong, giving up already?" Yugi managed a mock like Cloud's earlier. "Rather," Cloud answered without giving hint to his feelings. "I have just the card."  
  
He held up one. "And I play it. The magic card Rageki!" "No!" Yugi exclaimed as his Dark Magician was wiped out.  
  
"I'll then put my monster in attack mode!" Cloud declared, then flipped his Axe Raider. "Attack!" The Axe Raider struck right at Yugi, ripping through his life points. "I win. The Toon World you won off Squall is mine," Cloud walked over and shook Yugi's hand before taking the card. "Squall? I won it off a guy called Leon!" Yugi exclaimed, looking over to the Toon World's original owner. "Squall, Leon, same thing," he swung the Gunblade at the excited crowd, and spotted Sora and Riku and waved. Cloud handed him Toon World and walked over.  
  
"Well, do you want to duel some time soon?" Squall asked. "I'd rather go two-on-two again," Riku answered. "I still haven't forgotten my last humiliation."  
  
Cloud managed a grin and drew out his Buster Blade. Squall was ready with his Gunblade. The crowd that had watched Cloud and Yugi duel backed away to form a larger circle. Sora summoned his Ultima Weapon Keyblade and Riku had his Hyrulian Sword at ready. They each stood in their own corner and faced off. "3. 2. 1. Let's fight!" Sora yelled. The four dived into the centre and their weapons slammed together. Metal grinded against metal and sparks flew. The first one to give would be the first one to fall. As the energy started to swell, two cards fell out of Cloud's deck-holder. A Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and a Monster reborn. The energy flew into the cards, and the warriors were blown back. Dark energy settled on the cards and it swelled to a huge size. It flew off in rays of darkness, touching every card it could, and the world turned black.  
  
'They are free. Those who knew did not understand. And I had foretold this would happen! Curse the KeyBlade! Curse that Link! Curse those Chosen Four! They have ruined my ambitions! Unless.'  
  
Sora woke and shook his head, wondering what had happened. The KeyBlade was beside him, as always. But his cards. where were they? He jumped up when he saw a Blue-Eyes in front of him. Was he in a duel? But Cloud was riding on its back. "Hey Sora, look what happened!" Cloud flipped off the Blue-Eyes back. It obediently followed with its head. Cloud put his hand near the monster's eye and stroked it. "Somehow the power that was released when we were battling, you know it always happens, entered into my most powerful card and brought it to life! And then it touched every other deck and brought other really strong cards to life, as well!" Cloud, for the first time Sora had known him, looked happy. He had a broad smile and his eyes were clearer. His Dragon-Monster was huge, and reflected Cloud's spirit. A thought crossed Sora's mind. "What about my deck?" he asked, slinging the KeyBlade behind his back.  
  
"Well, Riku has your deck, he's riding his Obelisk right now, up in the sky somewhere, and he and Squall, who's on the Winged Dragon of Ra, are trying to keep your Slifer from coming down here,"  
  
"You mean that one!?" Sora yelled as the Divine Beast burst through the clouds. People milling around with their own live monsters scattered as the Sky Dragon landed. Sora walked up to it, the climbed on its back. Together, they fly up into the sky, where Riku and Squall were waiting. Riku threw him his deck, and in stuffed it in his pocket. 


End file.
